


Love Is What It's Called

by AlucardKurizafan



Category: Dragonball, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: 18+ to read, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardKurizafan/pseuds/AlucardKurizafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooler got raped by Salza. After a month, he felt sick. What'll leave our Icejin in pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is What It's Called

Cooler saw a young Vegeta in his sleep."Ah, if it isn't Prince Vegeta, of Vegetasei." he greeted.

"Lizard." Vegeta hissed.

"What'd you say, brat?" Cooler hissed back before Frieza stopped him.

"Oh brother, don't bother my pet." His younger brother hissed.

The older Icejin glared at them both before leaving.

* * *

The moment Cooler woke, his ship shooked. Asteroid field, just his luck. He got up from his bed and stretched his body out.

"Lord Cooler?" Salza knocked.

"Enter!" he yelled and saw the Brench walked in.

Salza closed the door and interined his fingers with Cooler's."Oh, master, you look lovely like always." The Brench commented. Salza really liked Cooler, only wishing he liked him back.

"Commander Salza, isn't there work to be done?" The tyrant hissed.

"I came to see if you were up." Salza answered.

"That is none of your concern. You are dismissed," He waved his hand for the Captain of his Squadrone to leave his quarters.

He stifled a yawn before going into his bathroom for a hot shower.

\-------------------------

"He was very moody." Salza explained to his group.

"Isn't he always moody?" Dore ask.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna try to get him alone for the night." Salza answered."To rape him."

Sly grins appeared on his team members faces."Can we-"

"No." The Brench hiss at his team."Just **me** and **him** tonight. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" The team members answered in unision.

"Good," Salza laughed evilly."He will be mine, tonight.

\--------------------------

Cooler sat, looking at the stars in his hoverpod, drinking wine. He was stressed out and needed a drink."Lord Cooler, you have an incoming transmission from Planet Marzipa." A soldier reported.

The Icejin waved his hand and watched the incoming appear on the main screen."Lord Cooler," the ruler hissed.

Cooler started speaking in Marzipian. When the ruler also started speaking, the Icejin started choking. He dropped his wine onto the ground, the glass shattering with the red liquid making a puddle. He gasped and coughed up the red liquid after using his tail to smash into his back. He cursed in his native tongue and continue speaking to the ruler, like nothing has happened.

* * *

"Fucking paperwork," The tyrant murmured under his breath as he wrote down numbers from certain planets that had the best warriors he would conquer in the next few weeks, leaving home. He sighed sadly. A knock was heard and he yelled,"Enter!"

It was Salza, whom was out of uniform."Lord Cooler, do you have a moment?"

"No," The Icejin respond, finishing writing numbers down.

The commander of the armored squad grabbed Cooler's throat."What the fuck?!" he exclaimed, grabbing at Salza's hand."Captain Salza, put me down this instant!"

"No," a sinister smirk appeared on the Brench's face."I think, I'm going to rape you." he said in a sing tone voice.

Cooler thrashed. He was afraid for the first time in his life."Captain!" he yelled.

Salza pinned the Icejin to the tiled floor, seeing the purple tail."Oh, oh, milord, I don't think you'll need zis, Sauzer Blade!" Salza chopped the appendage off, earning a scream/cry of pain. That was the weak spot of an Icejin besides the genitals. Cooler felt like throwing up. His tail thrashed and he turned on his side, emptying his stomach contents onto the floor.

"You sick fu-" Salza placed his hand over Cooler's mouth. He removed his clothes and positioned himself at Cooler's entrance. Tears sprouted from the Icejin's eyes.

"No need to cry milord, this'll will be quick," Salza thrust in, earning cries of pain from his master.

The tyant couldn't breathe. He was afraid. His tail stopped thrashing and layed on the ground, unmoving. Cooler almost threw up again, but wait."S-Salza!" he said, muffled."Remove your hand from my m-mouth." 

"Why?" Salza ask, curious."I raped many people before, monsiuer. I know this-"

"I feel sick again," Cooler answered.

"No you don't. Your lying."

Cooler made an 'urp' sound. He gagged, hoping to throw up on Salza's hand for the Brench to release him and run for his life and virginity.

"Hmm..." Salza removed himself from Cooler and moved upward to his face.

Now that made Cooler really sick."Well, what are you waiting for?" Salza hissed. The purple Icejin didn't want to suck on it."No answer?" Salza grabbed Cooler's bottom jaw, forcing it open and went inside.

Ruby eyes widened.  _Oh god, save me, please._ Cooler silently prayed to his Icejin gods, for help from this rape.

Salza nearly choked Cooler, hearing a small gag from his mouth. He exited and back down to the lower regions, rubbing his fingers across Cooler's sheath. Soon, the purple genitals made an appearance and Salza grasped onto it, his nails digging into the penis. More cries were heard."SHUT UP!" Salza slapped his master, leaving him knocked out.

He raped him until one am, when blood and semen were on the floor. Salza got dressed back into his clothes and took Cooler to bed.

* * *

Cooler woke with pain down below. He remembered what happened and barely gave two shits about his pain and ran into his personal bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. Salza, raped him. Images flooded his mind and that made him feel very ill. After he finish, he flushed the toilet and got rid of the bitter taste with brushing and rinsing his mouth. Pain struck him and he sat down on the toilet. He rubbed his sheath and when he saw his penis, it was bleeding. He remembered his tail gone, that'll take a full year to regrow. The tyrant needed to rid the blood, asap before it became critical.

\----------------------------------------

"Where's Lord Cooler?" Neiz ask Salza.

"Resting I believe." Salza answered.

"Imma go see 'im," Dore said and went down to Cooler's quarters."Lord Cooler?" he knocked.

"Don't enter!" A voice yelled back.

Dore entered anyway and went into the bathroom, seeing his lord."What the bloody hell!?" he exclaimed. Cooler was a mess. Bruises were on his body, a giant hand marking was planted on his face, and blood was coming from his now close sheath. The brute picked his master up, bridal style. Where was his tail?

"D-Dore, did you know? About Salza, r-raping me?" Cooler ask in a low voice, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sadly, yes." the brute answered."I'm sorry this happened."

"Just get me to the damn med bay!" Cooler ordered.

Dore did as his master ordered and took him to the med bay, doctors taking him.

 

 

 


End file.
